Most golf practice driving ranges include a hitting area with multiple synthetic turf mats, each mat having a removable tee on one side. Generally, the tee is a soft synthetic rubber tube that is a fixed height. This fixed height of the tee does not allow for individual preference for teeing the ball nor does the tee allow for different heights to be used for different clubs. This is a limiting factor on practicing various types of golf shots at a driving range. In addition, the large diameter of the tee does not resemble the standard playing tee used at the golf course in either shape or the feel of the shot. Accordingly, the sensation that is transmitted via the club to the hands as the club impacts the ball during the golf swing is different when using the practice tee at a driving range as compared to the use of a regulation tee on a golf course. It would be desirable to have a golf practice tee that more closely resembles a regulation tee used on a golf course, and which has an adjustable height to allow a user to select a personal preference and to practice a wider variety of shots.